selenagfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Middle Of Nowhere
Middle Of Nowhere (Medio de la Nada en español) es una canción intepretada por la banda estadounidense Selena Gomez & The Scene incluida en el tercer álbum de estudio de la banda, titulado When The Sun Goes Down. Esta canción es la favorita de la madre de Selena Gomez. En el canal de SelenaGomezVEVO hay un vídeo de esta canción pero no es un sencillo. Letra Letra original= You left me spinning like a disco Trying but I don't know If it can stand straight You took me, left, when you knew I was right And now I gotta fight just to make it through the day I never knew what you were capable of Baby, I would've kept my heart But I gave it up Baby, I fell in love Now I don't know what it's done It's so cold with nobody to hold me You're so wrong leaving when you told me You would never leave me by myself Out in the middle of nowhere Now I'm lost Trying to make it on my own I thought I could never do this, Alone but now I'm walking by myself Out in the middle of nowhere You left me broken like a record Baby, I'm hurt and I don't want to play anymore Missed every sign Believed ever lie And I was waiting for more I never knew what you were capable of Baby, I would've kept my heart But I gave it up Baby, I fell in love Now I don't know what it's done It's so cold with nobody to hold me You're so wrong leaving when you told me You would never leave me by myself Out in the middle of nowhere Now I'm lost Trying to make it on my own I thought I could never do this, Alone but now I'm walking by myself Out in the middle of nowhere You took my heart off my sleeve But now I'm taking it back, back Baby, here I come You took advantage of me I don't appreciate that, that You son of a gun It's so cold with nobody to hold me You're so wrong when you told me You would never leave me by myself Out in the middle of nowhere It's so cold with nobody to hold me You're so wrong leaving when you told me You would never leave me by myself Out in the middle of nowhere Now I'm lost Trying to make it on my own I thought I could never do this, Alone but now I'm walking by myself Out in the middle of nowhere |-| Letra traducida= Me dejaste girando como a un disco Trato, pero no se Si puedo mantenerme derecha Me dejaste cuando sabias que estaba en lo cierto Y ahora tengo que luchar sola para superar el día Nunca supe de lo que eras capaz Baby, hubiera detenido a mi corazón Pero me di por vencida Baby, me enamore Ahora no sé lo que ha pasado Coro Es esta frio y no hay nadie para abrazarme Estabas tan equivocado al dejarme cuando me dijiste Que nunca me dejarías En medio de la nada Estoy perdida Tratando de encontrar mi propio camino Nunca pensé que podría sin ti Pero estoy caminando sola En el medio de la nada Me rompiste como una nota Baby, estoy lastimada y no quiero jugar más Omití cada señal Creí en cada mentira Y estaba esperando por más Nunca supe de lo que eras capaz Baby, hubiera detenido a mi corazón Pero me di por vencida Baby, me enamore Ahora no sé lo que ha pasado Coro Es esta frio y no hay nadie para abrazarme Estabas tan equivocado al dejarme cuando me dijiste Que nunca me dejarías En medio de la nada Estoy perdida Tratando de encontrar mi propio camino Nunca pensé que podría sin ti Pero estoy caminando sola En el medio de la nada Me arrancaste el corazón de mi mano Pero lo estoy recuperando Baby, aquí vengo Te aprovechaste de mí Eso no lo aprecio Eres hijo de un arma de fuego Nunca supe de lo que eras capaz Baby, hubiera detenido a mi corazón Pero me di por vencida Baby, me enamore Ahora no sé lo que ha pasado Coro Es esta frio y no hay nadie para abrazarme Estabas tan equivocado al dejarme cuando me dijiste Que nunca me dejarías En medio de la nada Estoy perdida Tratando de encontrar mi propio camino Nunca pensé que podría sin ti Pero estoy caminando sola En el medio de la nada Notas *Letra traducida desde Coveralia Véase también Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de When The Sun Goes Down